


Going Home For Christmas

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Leonard takes Jim home for Christmas





	Going Home For Christmas

“Bones, are you sure you want me to come with you? I really don’t mind staying here.” **  
**

Leonard placed the last of his neatly folded clothing in his suitcase, and turned to Jim who was still facing his case, and by the looks of it, wringing some clothing in his hands nervously and no doubt creasing the hell out of it. “Jim, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you there.”

“I know, but it’s with Jo and your Mom, and I don’t want to interrupt your whole family thing by getting in the way. And it’s not even like I know how to do Christmas. We never did the whole tree, and presents and food thing with Frank, so I’ll just be more of a nuisance than anything.” Jim rambled on, and Leonard sighed, crossing the short distance between them, and turning Jim to face him.

“I do want to spend time with my family, but what you’re forgetting is that you are family too.”

Jim finally looked up at him, a small smile creeping onto his face. “Really?”

“Really, you idiot.” Leonard rolled his eyes, though he still pulled Jim in for a soft kiss. “As for how to do Christmas, even someone with a skull as thick as yours can manage it. You wake up at a ridiculously early hour, open presents, then spend the rest of the day eating so much food you get a belly ache, maybe take a walk or play some games, then collapse onto sofas watching holiday themed movies that no one likes, but continue to watch just because it’s Christmas.”

Jim smiled wider, letting his head rest on Leonard’s shoulder. “I think I can manage all that.”

Leonard chuckled. “So do I. Now c’mon, finish up or we’ll miss our shuttle.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Jim grinned, pulling away from Leonard and resuming his packing.

~

It was just past four when Leonard pulled up in front of the house with his rented hovercover. He looked up at the old building, smiling fondly as snatches of childhood memories flashed through his mind. He glanced over to Jim to see that he was smiling too. He’d brought Jim back on a couple of random occasions, and it had always been clear how much he loved it.

As soon as Leonard stepped foot out of the car, the front door opened and mop of dark curls came bolting out. “Dad!” Jo called, arms already open as she ran to him.

“Hey, JoJo!” Leonard beamed, catching her in his arms and lifting her up for a tight hug. At ten (and three-quarters as Jo would say), Leonard noted with a slight pang just how bigger, and heavier she’d gotten since he last got to hug her like this. He made a mental note to do it as much as possible this week. “You get here okay?”

Jo nodded against his shoulder. “Uh-huh. The shuttle was on time, and Grandma was there to pick me up.

As if on cue, Eleanora McCoy stuck her head out the door, and reluctantly, Leonard set Jo back on the ground, watching briefly how she went bounding over to hug Jim, before going to see his mother. “Hi, Ma.” He smiled, bending down a little so he could hug her. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, Leonard. You and James are the ones looking pale, you need to get out in the sun more.” Eleanora said, pulling back to study Leonard closely, and flatten an errant bit of hair.

Leonard smiled. “We’re fine, Mom, really.” He murmured, kissing Eleanora’s cheek.

His mother gave him a look that said she still wasn’t certain, but said no more about it, instead turning to watch Jim who was giving Jo a piggy back ride while he pulled their suitcases from the car. “At least you’ve managed to fatten him up a bit, he was too skinny.”

“And I’m sure he’ll be fattened up even more by the end of the week. How much food did you buy in this year? Should I call the rest of Starfleet to come join us?” Leonard teased, earning him a light swat to the back of the head.

“Just because you’re some hotshot CMO and dating a Captain, doesn’t mean you’re too important to be sent to bed without supper.” Eleanora teased back. “Now go help James with your stuff. Poor lamb’s going to fall over in a minute.”

“Yes, Mom.” Leonard smiled, leaving Eleanora and going over to Jim. He took the suitcases from his boyfriend, leaving him to continue carrying Jo around on his back.

The next few hours were spent settling in, and placing the presents they’d brought with them under the already piled up Christmas tree. The house already smelled of food and home, and Leonard felt himself relax more and more with each passing minute, even as Jim and Jo’s excitement grew. Honestly, Leonard wasn’t sure who was more excited for the following morning to arrive, but he did at least manage to get Jo to bed at a decent time after multiple promises of allowing her to be the first to open a present.

He came back downstairs just in time to see his mother pour Jim what would be his third glass of Eleanora’s homemade eggnog. Leonard had no idea how he was capable of handling so much sweetness, and usually he’d say something about how all that sugar was terrible for him, but he didn’t have the heart. Jim was loving the fuss Eleanora was making of him, soaking up the attention just like he always did. Adding the fact that this would be their first proper Christmas together, along with it being the first proper Christmas Jim experienced on top, Leonard couldn’t bring himself to grumble. Too much.

“I’m not treating you if you wake up in the middle of the night with stomach ache.” He mumbled, letting himself flop down next to Jim and drape an arm across his shoulders.

“I’ll be fine, Bones. This’ll be my last glass anyway.” Jim grinned, leaning into him slightly.

“Good.” Leonard looked over towards his mother who was just watching them with a warm smile.

“I’ll be heading to bed now, boys. Don’t stay up too late, and try to get some sleep.” Eleanora fixed them with a look that made Leonard blush and squirm, but made Jim laugh along with Eleanora.

“Goodnight, ma’am. And thanks again for having me.” Jim beamed.

“You’re always welcome, James, whether my prude of a son is with you or not.” Eleanora smiled. “And how many times do I have to tell you you can stop with the formalities? You’re family.”

Jim smiled again and nodded. “I’ll try.”

“Good. I’ll see you bright and early then.” Eleanora smiled once more, before disappearing upstairs.

“You’re Mom is awesome, Bones.”

“Yeah, she is.” Leonard murmured, kissing Jim’s temple. “Though I’m starting to think she’s more fond of you than she is me.”

“Nah. You know she can’t stop talking about you when you’re not around? She’s proud of you.”

“I’m just a simple country Doctor.” Leonard huffed, squirming again. “Hurry up and finish that too sweet monstrosity. We should get to bed too.”

Jim looked like he was about to say something more, but instead just finished his eggnog. “Alright, I’m ready.”

“About time.” Leonard rose, pulling Jim up with him and together they quietly made their way upstairs to their bedroom. They changed and collapsed into the bed together, Jim automatically cuddling up to Leonard’s side.

“So what time do we have to be up tomorrow?” He asked.

“Well Ma will be up early to start cooking the turkey, but there’s no set plan. It’s likely we’ll either wake when we wake, or we’ll wake when Jo wakes us.” Leonard answered, though he was getting the feeling that it might also be Jim who would wake them all.

Jim nodded, trying his best to hide his excited grin in Leonard’s shoulder. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Leonard repeated through a yawn. “Get some sleep, Jim.” He murmured, pulling the covers up over them.

“G’night, Bones.” Jim kissed his jaw tenderly, and Leonard fell to sleep with Jim snuggling in even closer.

~

Leonard was pulled from his slumber by a trail of kisses leading from his shoulder to his neck to his- ow. Something firm but soft whacked him across the face, forcing Leonard to open his eyes blearily. “Wha’?”

“Sorry.” Jim was above him, straddling his hips clad in nothing but a pair of red briefs and…reindeer antlers. “I was trying to go for cute but sexy.”

Leonard reached up to rub his face, though it wasn’t really that sore. The headband seemed to be covered in some sort of felt, so at least it softened the blow. “Idiot.” He mumbled sleepily. “Wha’ time is it?”

“A little before seven. Your Mom got up around six, and I’m pretty sure I just heard Jo start to move around.”

Leonard rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes, finally getting a good look at Jim. He certainly did look sexy…in a comical way. “You’ve been up since my Mom?”

“I was up an hour before that, but I didn’t go downstairs ‘til then. I helped her get the turkey ready, then she sent me back up here to wake you.” Jim answered, running his hands over Leonard’s chest.

“Shoulda woken me then.” Leonard yawned, pulling Jim down for a proper kiss.

“You looked peaceful.” Jim smiled. “You’re lucky I love you, by the way; your breath stinks.”

“Like yours always smells minty fresh.” Leonard huffed. “C’mon, let me up. Put your pyjamas back on and I’ll go brush my teeth.”

By the time Leonard exited the adjoining bathroom again, Jim had pulled his pyjamas back on, though he was still wearing the antlers, and grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Idiot.” Leonard laughed, pulling Jim in for another quick kiss.

“You’re idiot.” Jim laughed back, taking Leonard’s hand and tugging him towards the door.

“Always.” As soon as Jim opened their door, Jo’s door swung open too, and the young girl came running out, though it was obvious she hadn’t long woken up.

“Dad! Jim! Can we go open presents now?” Jo asked excitedly, hair sticking up wildly.

“Well let’s go say hi to your Grandma first, yeah?” Leonard laughed, picking Jo up as they walked down the stairs.

The smell of turkey was already starting to float around the bottom floor, and as they reached the bottom Eleanora stuck her head out of the kitchen. “I thought I heard more movement. You three go get comfy, I’ll be in in a minute with some cocoa.”

“Thanks, Ma, you’re the best.” Leonard grinned at his mother, before taking Jo into the living room with Jim hot on his heels. Once her feet were back on the ground Jo found herself a place to sit on the floor, right next to the pile of presents. Leonard sat on the couch, and after a few moments hesitation, Jim sat on the floor too. He stayed close to the couch though, leaning against Leonard’s leg. He was practically vibrating he was so excited.

Eleanora appeared again a few minutes later, still in her dressing gown, carrying a tray of four mugs of cocoa, which she handed to everyone before taking hers and sitting on an armchair. “Who wants to go first then?”

Leonard could almost see Jim’s internal battle not to stick his hand in the air, but the blonde managed, instead leaning into Leonard’s leg more while he sipped his cocoa.

“Dad said I could!” Jo spoke up immediately, looking for the go ahead from both Leonard and Eleanora before diving into mound of presents and picking one out that was labelled for her. They let Jo open a couple more before she picked a specific one up that Leonard recognised.

“Jo, honey, have a look for another one the same size, will you? It’s for Jim.” Leonard asked, grinning down at Jim when the other looked up at him.

“You bought me the same present as your daughter?”

“Trust me, you’re both going to love it.” Leonard laughed.

“It’s from Dad too!” Jo handed the present over to Jim, and Leonard watched with a smile as they both tore the paper off. “Dad!”

“Where did you get these?” Jim asked, looking over the box that contained a scale model of the Enterprise. They’d have to build it themselves, something he knew Jim loved doing, and something Jo was beginning to show a love for. “They’re completely accurate.” Jim continued, examining the intricate diagram on the back.

“I know a guy who knows a guy.” Leonard grinned as Jim finally looked back up at him. “Like it?”

“You know I do. Thank you.” Jim grinned back, setting the box to one side carefully. “I think it’s about time we let your Dad and Grandma open one yeah?”

Jo nodded eagerly, and took it upon herself to be the official present giver. Most were for Jo, but there was a necklace, a new communicator and an access code that allowed her to make and receive deep space calls for Eleanora. Leonard got three pairs of socks, a homemade photo frame, and a ‘Universe’s Best Doctor’ mug ( _to Bones love Jim_ ). Jim received a matching three pairs of socks, a whole set of stationary shaped as the ‘fleet insignia, complete with the Command design, and an old fashioned sewing kit ( _Because I’m a Doctor not a Tailor_ ).

Finally there was only one present left, and Jo carried it over to Leonard. “Another one?” He asked Jim, reading the note, on the quite frankly very heavy gift.

“You really thought I was just going to get you a mug?” Jim smiled. “Open it.”

Leonard nodded, carefully peeling off the garish colored paper. “Jim…where on Earth…? You know how rare these are?” His voice was quiet as he carefully lifted the first of three books up and examined it, just to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was. But there it was in black and white. 21st Century. Jim had somehow managed to get him three 21st Century medical journals. Written on actual paper. They were all outdated, painfully so, it was why they were so rare even in ebook form, but it didn’t make them any less fascinating. To Leonard anyway.

“I have a rough idea.” Jim laughed. “Are they the right ones? The ones you were talking about wanting to read before?”

“Yeah. Yeah they are. They’re perfect.” Leonard wanted nothing more than to grab Jim and kiss him senseless, but he just about managed to stop himself, out of decency and out of not wanting to risk letting the (absurdly expensive) books tumble to the floor. “Thank you.” Jim sensed his restraint, smiling back at Leonard and gently squeezing his leg as a silent ‘you’re welcome’.

They all spent time looking over their gifts, but Eleanora was the first to push herself up and start ordering them all about to get the discarded paper cleaned up, before directing them upstairs to get showered and dressed. Leonard took his books up with him, deciding that they’d be safer in their room than out in the open.

As soon as he’d set them down, he pulled Jim into the scorching kiss he’d wanted to give downstairs. Jim’s arms came to wrap around his shoulders automatically, leaning into Leonard and kissing back with equal ferocity.

“They’re just books, Bones.” Jim murmured, sounding satisfyingly breathless, when they pulled apart.

“They’re more than just that, and you know it.” Leonard argued, because they were. He’d only ever mentioned them once, and Jim had been busy completing a report at the time, so Leonard had assumed he hadn’t even been really listening. Evidently he had been. “You’re an idiot for spending that much money though, and I know how expensive journals that rare can be.”

Jim shrugged. “Don’t have anything else to spend my credits on, do I? And I knew, well hoped, they’d make you happy, so it really wasn’t a hard choice.”

“You’re still an idiot.” Leonard huffed through a small smile. “But I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jim kissed Leonard again, before breaking free of his grasp. “I’d suggest showering together, but I doubt we’d get any actual washing done.”

“You’re probably right. You go ahead, while I put these away.” Leonard couldn’t resist a quick swat to Jim’s rear as the other turned away, earning him a glare from Jim which he attempted to counteract with an innocent smile. Jim laughed with a shake of his head, blowing a kiss over his shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom.

Leonard laughed too, feeling happier and more certain than ever that he’d be making the right choice later. But that was tonight, and for now Leonard occupied himself with carefully setting away his new journals in an out of a way place where they were at no risk of having something spilled on them accidentally, along with his mug from Jim (which he knew was going to be his new favorite), and his photo frame from Jo.

He was just about done when Jim emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist, and once again Leonard had to stop himself from pouncing on him. It should be illegal really, Jim Kirk walking around half naked, all perfectly toned muscles that still had water droplets clinging to them.

“See something you like?” Jim grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Always, but especially when you go around looking all delectable like that.”

“Well, you never know, maybe you’ll end up with one more present tonight.” Jim winked.

Leonard let himself have one more slow sweep of Jim’s body, giving the other an almost predatory smile and relishing in the shiver that ran through Jim, then grabbed the clothes he was planning to wear. He figured it would be better for him to dress in the bathroom, that way there was less chance of them getting distracted. Again. He was quick, not wanting to waste too much time and get back to Jo and his mom, and was in the process of tugging a red sweater over his head as he exited the bathroom once more.

“Ready?” He asked, voice muffled until he finally got his head through the material. Leonard stopped, stood frozen when he got a good look at Jim, then burst at laughing.

“What?” Jim asked, looking almost put out, but Leonard couldn’t help it. Jim had dressed in a pair of formal pants and shoes, which Leonard approved of, but his sweater was one of the most ridiculous things he’d seen. Grey, which would’ve been fine, if it wasn’t for the pattern of a cartoon giant reindeer head plastered across the front. The antlers, which went all the way up to Jim’s shoulders, were adorned with sequins. And of course the whole thing was finished off with a bright red pompom where the nose should be.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Leonard asked when he finally caught his breath.

“At one of the stores on Starbase 3. It’s tradition to wear terrible sweaters!” Jim defended himself. “You should be glad I didn’t buy the one that lit up.”

“One that lit-? Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” Leonard sighed, wrapping his arms around Jim. “Why do I love you again?”

“Because I’m adorable even when I look like a Reindeer?”

“Yeah, that must be it.” Leonard smiled, kissing Jim tenderly.

“I like you being this affectionate. Christmas brings out your good mood.” Jim murmured against his lips, smiling back.

“Don’t get too used it, kid.” Leonard answered with a small smile, releasing Jim. “Let’s go back downstairs.”

Both Jo and Eleanora were downstairs already; Jo in the living room and Eleanora in the kitchen. After checking in on Jo, and getting a noncommittal noise in return as she concentrated on one of her presents, they joined Eleanora in the kitchen. She immediately set Leonard to work prepping vegetables, but when Jim offered to help he was quickly shushed.

“Ma’am-” Eleanora shot Jim a look. “Eleanora, it wouldn’t be fair for me to let you and Bones do all the work. I can do something.”

“The only thing you’re going to do is relax, James.” Eleanora insisted.

“But, I-.”

“Go spend some time with Jo, Jim.” Leonard cut in, if only to save Jim from one of his mother’s lectures.

Jim sighed, defeated, but nodded. “Alright, let me know if you do need any help.” He conceded, heading into the living room again to find Jo.

“He’s a good boy.” Eleanora said once Jim was out of earshot. “And this really is his first family Christmas?”

Leonard nodded, keeping most of his attention on the vegetables he was cutting. “Yeah. Mom was off planet for most of his childhood, and his Uncle wasn’t the nicest guy, so it was never a thing they did.”

“Poor lamb, no wonder he’s acting like an overexcited puppy.” Eleanora sighed. “Well, from now on, whenever the two of you are on Earth, we’re all having Christmas here. And even when you’re off in the middle of nowhere, we’re going to have dinner over video chat.”

“Sounds about perfect.” Leonard smiled. “Though I think it’s going to take a lot to beat this Christmas for Jim.”

“You both deserve a good Christmas, Leonard.” Eleanora smiled over at Leonard, giving him a knowing look. “You suit each other.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Leonard nodded at Eleanora’s approval, then turned his attention back to the tasks she’d set. They worked together effortlessly, just like all the times they’d cooked together when he was growing up, and Leonard was surprised by how much he’d missed cooking like this.

When it was nearly time to eat, Leonard left Eleanora to set the large table, while he went to see Jo and Jim. Neither noticed his presence at first, so he took a minute to lean on the doorframe and watch them. They were both sat on the floor, with the pieces of their models of the Enterprise, and were carefully constructing them together. From his angle, Leonard was able to see the tip of Jim’s tongue sticking out, meaning his concentration was at maximum. He almost hated to interrupt.

“Food’s nearly ready. ‘Bout time you two went and got washed up.” He said, biting back a laugh at the confused look on their faces as they came back to reality. It was remarkable how alike they both were, and the natural ease in the way they were around each other from the first time they met, had been what prompted Leonard to tell Jim he loved him for the first time. “You can come back to this later.”

“Yes, Dad.” Jo agreed easily, no doubt because she was starting to realise how hungry she was, and skipped out of the room.

“Yes, Dad.” Jim echoed as a whisper, and winked.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Insufferable idiot.” He muttered, waiting for Jim to go upstairs before going back to his mother. “I can get the rest, if you want to go wash up too.” He said.

“Alright, dear.” Eleanora smiled, leaving Leonard to carry over the rest of the food. He had just enough time to wash himself before everyone came into the room.

Jim’s eyes went wide when he saw the sheer amount of food that covered the table, and even Leonard was impressed. Eleanora always cooked more than necessary, especially when people were staying over, but never to this extent. Still, it all looked, and smelled amazing, and now that it was done, Leonard could feel his mouth watering.

They sat, Eleanora asking Leonard to carve the turkey, then they ate. As always the food tasted as good as it appeared, and Leonard ate far more than he knew was wise. They all did. Even Jo packed away enough that Leonard had to wonder where it all went. His only surprise was Jim. When confronted with copious amounts of food, Jim was still in the habit of eating far too much and far too quickly, some deep recess of his mind still scared that it would disappear, yet while he certainly ate too much, he didn’t wolf it all down as quickly as usual. Leonard found himself hoping that it was natural, that Jim, even the dark bits, felt secure enough to know the food wasn’t going to vanish, and not him forcing his slowness from politeness. He believed it was the former, on the occasions Leonard had witnessed Jim force himself during banquets or political gatherings, his body language was always far more tense that it currently was.

They ate, talking and laughing in between until they were all too stuffed to do much of anything, except sit back and relax. Jim was first to recover, insisting that he clean up, and refusing to accept any argument. Leonard did feel sorry for him though, the amount of dishes had to be daunting even for a Starfleet Captain, so forced himself up with an order for Jo and Eleanora to go and unwind, and went into the kitchen to help Jim.

“Thought I told you that I could handle it.” Jim said as Leonard sidled up to him.

“Didn’t want to leave you out here all by yourself.” Leonard replied, wrapping his arms Jim’s waist from behind. “Enjoy?”

Jim hummed his assent. “Your Mom’s the best cook ever.”

“You say that every time we come here.” Leonard chuckled, kissing Jim’s neck.

“Never gonna stop saying it either.” Jim leaned back against Leonard briefly, looking up at him with adoration Leonard had never seen before. It did a funny little thing to his heart. “Thank you for bringing me.”

“You’re welcome, Jim. Ma’s already ordered us back here for every Christmas we spend on Earth.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It will be.” Leonard murmured, kissing Jim’s neck again before stepping back. “But we’re only halfway through this Christmas, and we don’t want to spend the rest of it washing dishes, do we?”

“Definitely not. Jo and I want to get our models finished today.” Jim grinned, resuming his task of cleaning off the plates.

Between the two of them it was far shorter work, and it wasn’t long before they were able to join Jo and Eleanora in the living room. Jo was on the floor again, back pouring over the instructions that came with the Starship. Jim joined her with a slightly pained ‘oomph’ that suggested he was still to full to do such things, but persevered anyway. Leonard collapsed onto the couch, and spent ten minutes arguing with Eleanora over which terrible movie to watch first.

Eleanora fell to sleep in her armchair sometime during it, and Leonard went to retrieve one of his journals, but he kept the movie on regardless. It was painful, but not having it on felt wrong. A few hours in, more food appeared, Leonard wasn’t even sure who brought it, but they all ate until they hurt again. Leonard started to think he wouldn’t need to eat for the next week. Then Eleanora pulled out the old fashioned board games David used to collect, that pretty much defined Christmas for Leonard as a child. They spent hours playing, continuously switching up teams, and bickering light-heartedly over whose turn it was.

Jim and Jo failed to finish building their models, mainly because of Jo falling to sleep a couple of hours into the evening, but they were mostly complete as Jim set them away carefully. Leonard carried the tired girl up to bed, Jim going with him for no other reason than he wanted to, and together they tucked her into bed.

“She’s always been the same; wears herself out. Bet you anything we won’t see her until late morning tomorrow.” Leonard whispered as they crept quietly back down the stairs. They rejoined Eleanora in the living room, this time with both Leonard and Jim cuddled up on the couch, and watched another movie together. Eleonora said her goodnights afterwards, leaving the two of them by themselves.

“So, what did you think of today?” Leonard asked after a few minutes of them lying in silence.

Jim, who was lying on top of him, looked up with a huge smile. “Amazing. It was all amazing. You’re amazing.”

Leonard huffed a laugh, running his fingers through Jim’s hair. “Good. I wanted you to enjoy.” He smiled back, studying Jim’s face closely. The other was getting tired too, and honestly, Leonard could also feel his own eyes begin to grow heavy. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now. “Budge over for a minute. I’ve got one more present for you.”

Jim raised his eyebrows in question as he pulled back just enough to let Leonard up. Leonard walked over to the Christmas tree, and after a few moments of rummaging around behind it, found what he was looking for. “Here.” He said softly, pressing the small box into Jim’s palm upon his return.

Leonard sat back down, watching as Jim pulled loose the gold ribbon and let it flutter to the ground, before carefully peeling off the paper to reveal the ring box inside. “Bones?” Jim looked over to him, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Open it.” Leonard urged. Jim nodded, and opened the box slowly. He stared at the ring inside, the silver band unmarred on the outside but made from the most expensive metal this side of the galaxy. Jim plucked it from it’s velvet hold, examining it closely. Leonard knew by the way Jim’s eyes widened that he’d seen the stardate etched on the inside of the ring.

“The day we met.” Jim whispered, finally tearing his eyes away from the ring to turn to Leonard. “Bones, wha-?”

“Marry me.”

Jim gaped, looking utterly surprised and taken aback, and the nerves that hadn’t bothered Leonard all day came flooding back at the exact moment all his certainty fled him. He was sure that Jim would say yes, but now he was back staring at the ring, and there was a slight tremble in his hand that Leonard had never seen, and now he wasn’t sure at all. “We don’t have to, I understand.”

“What? Bones, no!” Jim’s head snapped up again, and Leonard suddenly found himself with a lap full of Jim Kirk. “Of course I want to marry you! I was shocked because you’re the one who said you didn’t want to get married again.”

“And I meant it. But that was before I fell head over heels in love with you, you idiot, and I want it all with you, and I want everyone to know that.”

Jim smiled at him, softly, lovingly, and Leonard felt his worries ebb away again. “You old romantic.” He murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

“So that’s a yes?” Leonard asked, gently prising the ring from Jim’s hand.

“Yeah, it’s a yes.” Jim sat back, watching as Leonard slipped the ring onto his finger, the band fitting perfectly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jim.” Leonard smiled back at Jim and wrapped his arms around him once more.

~

The clock on the wall read just after midnight when Eleanora stepped silently down the stairs in search of a glass of water. She noticed the lights in the living room were still on immediately, but it wasn’t until she’d had her drink did she go in. Her plan was to only say hello to the two boys, maybe tell them to get to bed, but when Eleanora walked in, she found she didn’t need to.

Leonard was flat out on his back, head resting on the arm of couch, fast asleep and snoring softly. James was lying mostly atop of him, fast asleep too. It was an awkward position, with Jim lying on one of his arms, and Eleanora didn’t envy him the soreness he’d have come morning. Yet they both looked too peaceful to disturb. In fact, Eleanora hadn’t seen her Leonard look so relaxed and content in a very long time. He looked remarkably younger, lying like that, with so many years worth of lines and cares erased away.

And James. Eleanora didn’t know a great deal about his past, only the little things Leonard had mentioned, but she didn’t need to be a genius to know how troubled the boy was. She’d noticed it from the first time he’d stepped through her door. The way he’d appeared surprised when she first showed him affection, the way that he soaked it up ever since, and no one would eat so much, so quickly, with no reason. So to see him, sprawled over Len, looking totally at peace was also something of a rare sight, Eleanora guessed.

She smiled at the both of them, and grabbed a blanket from the back of the armchair. Carefully, Eleanora draped it over the two men, wanting them to be as comfortable as possible. The light caught something on James’ hand, and Eleanora looked down to see the band of silver encircling James’ ring finger.

Until that morning, when she’d caught something in Leonard’s tone, it had been unexpected, but never unwelcome. They brought out the best in each other, and it was plain to see that they were completely in love. And if James made her son happy, then she could ask for no more.

Eleanora smiled, brushing some hair from both Leonard’s and James’ face, before walking back to the door. “Congratulations, boys.” She whispered, dimming the lights and letting them have their contented sleep.


End file.
